Nymphadora Tonks
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: ode to Remus and Tonks. The lyrics aren't mine and neither is Harry Potter. please read and review and most of all, enjoy! P.s : the song is, come here boy, by Imogen Heap not sure if that's the correct spelling oops! anyways, review!


1_Its dark in here  
Visions are flashing into my head  
As I reminisce  
My reoccuring dreams and you said_

Spells were flying everywhere...I couldn't see anything. I didn't think Dora was involved...but somehow, I was still scared for her. We had a new baby boy and we had to make it. I thought of how bravely James and Sirius had fought...Reminiscing on the fun we used to have together. I always had dreams of how my life had been...my condition had even been more bearable, when I had my friends around. James thinking it funny to call it my, 'furry little problem,' and Sirius thinking it hysterical to push me into Lily Potter that one stormy day. It was all so beautiful........then everything had changed. Voldemort returned....the Order was again established...I lost my both best friends....Tonks came into my life.

It was hard for me to understand that she could love me, when I was nothing more than a werewolf...a lowlife....nothing good for her...But she fought, and when she told me her true feelings....it was secretly the happiest and unbelieving moments of my life...

_Im falling, falling for you babe,  
And my feelings are gettin stronger,So why don't you stay with me for a  
For a little longer_

She had asked me to give us a chance....and I had said no. but, she didn't give up...she had told me countless times her feelings got stronger when she was around me and that she was everyday falling for me a little more...But they were capturing werewolves...things were getting bad...and I needed her to not get hurt. So, I had again said no....but still, she did not give up. Relentlessly the words, 'I love you,' were said. Every second her gaze held my in long, piercing stares. Whenever I was around her, and her around I, I would get tingly and feel as though this love, was so right, but so un-allowd.

I don't know how she got me to say yes...but all I knew is when she asked me to follow her, be with her, love her as she did me...I had to accept. For it felt so right.......

_Come here boy,  
Oh come here boy,  
Come here boy  
Oh come here boy_

The it happened, the Final Battle was approaching and things were getting worse than I spoke of before. Nymphadora still loved me though, and we committed to being together...

_I know that my face  
Is only too familiar to your sleep  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can tell by your body heat_

Why are you taking so long  
You need to come and find me, honey  
To set your mind at rest  
And let your dreams run free.

Tonks always knew hot to make me feel better. She'd listen to my dreams of horror, that something happened to her. She listened to the ones that I thought were of prophecy, for they were of an un-born child. The ones that brought me back to the good old days, and plain out told me how much I loved her.......after the scary ones, she'd tell me to just out my mind at rest, she lay on my bare chest, after a horrid, eventful night of hunting and howling....prowling and biting....and she'd remind me that she was and always would be there for me. I always took it to heart when she said that.

_  
You know, Im no stranger in your dreams  
Im craving Im howling Im begging and pleading  
Be mine tonight_

Oh and Im waiting Im dying, Im wanting and needing  
To show you a night

it all happened so fats, the love..."I'm pregnant!" the birth, more nights of hunting and prowling and near death experiences....then, the raging war that was the Final Battle....I had told her to stay behind, to watch out for her small and needful child, but no...she had to come to protect me..I ended up protecting her, but once she was gone I realized there wasn't anyone for me...I was surrounded by Death Eaters, feeling sorrowful for Teddy as Avada Kedevra was thrown at me...hitting me squarely in the chest, I closed my eyes, looking up at the smiling faces of James, Sirius, my father, and my lovely wife...without whom, I wouldn't have perished..according to fate.....but without whom, I also wouldn't have died happy, thinking of my son, and the last beautiful missing piece of my life" Nymphadora Tonks.

_Where Ill be touching and holding caressing and giving you  
Your every fantasyIll get you dreaming and lusting burning and praying  
For more of this ecstasy._


End file.
